


Photographic Evidence

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Gundam Wing, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Duo doesn't know how he's quite stumbled across this scene. There might have been some OZ soldiers involved, and he may or may not have been running for his life, but stumbling across this interesting little fiasco- well, he's a trouble maker to the end and it would be the biggest mistake of his life if he passed this up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographic Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Numbers Meme.

Really, Duo doesn't know how he's quite stumbled across this scene. There might have been some OZ soldiers involved, and he may or may not have been running for his life, but stumbling across this interesting little fiasco- well, he's a trouble maker to the end and it would be the _biggest mistake of his life_ if he passed this up.  
  
So he crouches amongst the garbage cans and tries to ignore the fact that his shoe keeps sliding on a banana peel and that his knee is literally in a pile of half eaten spaghetti. He ignores all of it and _watches_ , pats his camera handy at his side and wonders if he can get a good shot from here.  
  
The little blond one is laughing about something, his spiky hair catching the dim light that manages to shine past the rows of brick and concrete. He slumps against a nearby dumpster, passes the smoking joint to his brown skinned friend with the pretty blue eyes.  
  
The dark-haired boy tucks the joint between his lips and the tip flares red, red, red-  
  
From where he's crouched he can't really hear what they're saying, can only admire the way their lips form words and the way the higher they soar, the touchier they get. He bites his lip and tries to restrain himself from moving closer. They may be the type of kids that share their grass when they have it, but Duo remembers being an L2 orphan and the distrust of older figures that came with the territory. He remembers that some orphans have guns.  
  
He isn't all that surprised when the dark haired guy flicks the joint away in favor of pinning the pretty little blond to the dumpster and is even less surprised when the blond slides between the other boy's legs and sucks his dick into his mouth.  
  
He raises his camera, lets it focus on the red of the kid's mouth, the slick wet shine the boy's tongue leaves against the other kid's dick, the way the older dark skinned boy's hands clench in blondie's hair-  
  
Click.  
  
_Also,[a variation of the same prompt](http://hiza-chan.livejournal.com/312146.html?thread=662610#t662610), this time a parody of a certain scene from DOGS._


End file.
